Those Damn Dresdens
by shannigansx
Summary: LL fluff that takes place a year or two in the future. Lorelai can't stop listening to a certain band. Does it really annoy Luke?


Title: Those Damn Dresdens

Authors: Cowritten by shannigansx and xphilehb

Info: Gilmore Girls, L/L, Set a year or two in the future

Dedication: Written for our friend Danielle as a late b-day present/attempt to cheer her up from the death of her beloved laptop. It combines her massive love of the Gilmore Girls and the Dresden Dolls.

………………………………………………………………..

Turning the key in the ignition of his truck, Luke was suddenly blasted with loud music coming from the stereo. The words _'We need to chop your clock off. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock'_ rang in his ears.

"Ah, jeez," he shouted as he rushed to turn down the volume. Turning to look at his pregnant wife, he glared. "Funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lorelai said, feigning innocence.

"Oh really? You didn't just hear the Dresden Dolls blaring from the speakers, huh?"

"No, I heard it," Lorelai replied. "I don't know how I could have missed it. I didn't realize you liked to listen to your music so loud. You really should consider turning it down, hon. Didn't your mother teach you that's not good for your ears?"

"You're hilarious." Luke wasn't laughing. "When did you sneak the CD in here?"

"Again, no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. So it must have been Paul Anka who put the Dresden Dolls into my CD player." Luke's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, he is a special dog." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Uh-huh. So special that he made sure that it would start up at _the most disturbing_ part of 'Sex Changes' when I turned on the car."

Lorelai giggled. She couldn't help it. Luke just looked so…well, disturbed. "I did it while you were in the bathroom. And you will never convince me that you don't like this CD when you know that the title of this song is 'Sex Changes'."

"Lorelai, I know the title of every song on this album because every time we're in the car, you make me listen to it. And then you talk about it. Nonstop."

"Well, that's because it's brilliant."

"Uh-huh."

"It is! And one day, I will make you see it. It's all part of my evil plan. We listen to it until you admit that you love it."

"Not gonna happen." 

"Then you will be listening to this album until the day you die." Lorelai let out an evil laugh as she said this. "So are we ever going to go get this furniture for the nursery? Or are we still going to be sitting in this driveway when the baby's born?"

"Right. Furniture. Going now." Luke began backing the truck down the long driveway. They had moved into the house Emily and Richard had bought for them shortly after getting married last year. And now that Lorelai was expecting in four months, they had decided it was time to decorate one of the extra bedrooms as a nursery.

As they were driving, Lorelai began singing along with the music at the top of her lungs, as she was often prone to do. "Backstabber, hope grabber, greedy little fit haver. God, I feel for you, fool. You shit lover, off brush…"

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled, snapping off the radio.

"Hey, what'd you do that for!"

"You honestly think it's a good idea to subject our unborn child to that?"

"Excuse me?"

"That language. That negativity. That's a very bitter song, Lorelai."

Lorelai sat there staring at Luke for a long while, and then she started giggling. First a little, and then uncontrollably.

Luke briefly turned to look at her. "What is so funny?"

"That was….the cutest….thing I have ever….heard you say," Lorelai managed between giggles. 

"Huh?"

"You were being so daddy protective there. It was cute. Ridiculous, but cute."

"How was that ridiculous?"

"Luke, I really don't think little Danes here can really understand the Dresden Dolls, nor will the baby remember the lyrics years from now when he or she is old enough to understand."

"You never know, Lorelai. I've been reading some books, and…."

"Oh my God. You've been reading books! You are adorable."

"Stop."

"No, seriously. You are. You are adorable. And I love you for reading books. And for caring about what our baby hears, even before it's born. So for you, Luke, I will stop listening to the Dresden Dolls today."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She popped the CD out of the player and began looking for another one to put in. "What do you say, a little Reggae Fever? A little 'Let Your Ya Be Ya'?"

Luke just glared at her.

Lorelai finished the sandwiches that she had made for their lunch. Grabbing a beer from the fridge for Luke and a bottle of water for herself, she placed them on a tray with the sandwiches, and she made her way up the stairs to the nursery where Luke was currently assembling the new crib they had just purchased.

She was about to announce her presence when she stopped suddenly in the doorway. She had to stop herself from laughing. There was Luke – busy turning the many pieces of wood into something that resembled what the baby would sleep in – humming the Dresden Dolls' 'Backstabber'.

He was so enthralled with his work as he unconsciously hummed along to the song in his head that he hadn't heard Lorelai approach. He was taken by surprise when he heard her announce, "For someone who swears that he can't stand the Dresden Dolls, you sure know their music pretty well."

"What?" he asked, startled by her comment.

"You were humming the very song you scolded me for listening to earlier," she informed him. "It seemed to me like you've got the tune down very well."

"With you always listening to that damn CD, it was bound to get stuck in my head sooner or later," Luke defended himself.

"Uh huh," she replied skeptically. "And I just happened to learn every single baseball term, because you watch it all the time."

"Lorelai, you know nothing about baseball."

"Exactly," she answered. Lorelai left her position in the doorway and brought the tray over to her husband. "I tease, because I love," she said as he took the tray from her and placed it on the floor. He helped her ease down onto the floor next to him. "God, I'm getting so fat," she stated.

He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss against her temple. "You're beautiful."

She smiled as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Complimenting me will not make me forget what you were just doing."

"Aww... jeez! Will you just let it go?" Luke urged her. "If you don't stop, I'm going to tell Rory that you're eating green vegetables."

She brought her hand to her chest in mock anger. "You wouldn't!" She patted her stomach. "I can't help what little Amanda or Brian craves." Seeing his confused expression, she added, "Well, seeing how much you love the Dresden Dolls, I figured we might want to name the baby after one of them."

"Very funny," he said dryly.

"I'm serious. Rory will love the idea, and once April is old enough to appreciate their excellence, she'll love it as well." Lorelai nodded at herself enthusiastically. "It's perfect, Luke. Don't you see?"

"The only thing I see is a rambling crazy lady," he told her.

"You're the one who married this crazy lady," Lorelai reminded him. "You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he responded, rubbing his wife's swelling stomach.

"In here, babe," Lorelai called from the family room as she heard Luke enter the house. He leaned down and gave her a kiss in greeting before placing a second kiss on her stomach. This had become his custom. Not only did he always give her a kiss hello or goodbye, but the growing baby inside of her as well. This simple act never failed to make her smile. "How was your day?" she asked her husband as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Kirk is on some new cheese-only diet so he order a grilled cheese minus the bread."

"He couldn't just ask for the cheese itself?" she asked.

He gave her a look that said 'It's Kirk', and she laughed. Some things would never change.

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I got something for you," he said, handing it to her.

"Oooh, what is it!" She eagerly opened the envelope to find Dresden Doll tickets. "Oh my God!" she screeched. She threw her arms around Luke. "Thank you!"

"I heard on the radio that they were coming to Hartford, and I know how much you love them..."

Lorelai looked at the tickets in her hand. There were three of them. "Three tickets, Luke? Me and Rory and..." she trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

He gave her a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean you actually want to go to the concert with us?" she asked in disbelief.

"Okay, I admit it. I like them. Mock me all you want, but I blame you for this. You listen to them nonstop! In the car, in the house, hell, you even brought the CD to the diner! I'm surprised the CD hasn't died from exhaustion yet," he ranted. "I can't help it that some of their songs grew on me."

She grinned at him. "I love you," she stated simply, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you too," he replied, pulling her close to him. "And you and Rory are so going to make fun of me for this, aren't you?"

"You bet."

_Fin_

_Reviews would be really great, and I'll be sure to pass them on to xphilehb._


End file.
